1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Electrophotography is generally a method of forming a fixed image via plural steps of electrically forming a latent image on a surface of a photoreceptor (image holding member) utilizing photoconductive substances by a variety of units, developing the formed latent image using a developer containing a toner to form a toner image, transferring the toner image on the photoreceptor surface onto a surface of a transfer receiving body such as a paper via or not via an intermediate transfer body, and fixing this transferred image by pressurizing or heat pressurizing or a solvent steam. A residual toner remaining on the photoreceptor surface untransferred is removed from the photoreceptor surface using a cleaning blade.